Kiss
by Makiko-maki maki
Summary: Moraleja: una palabra puede ser polisemia. ¡Oneshot!


**No lo pude evitar. Debía escribir esto. :) Dándome un pequeño respiro y una alegría para ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss<strong>

_Malinterpretar a los que te rodean te traerá más problemas de los que crees._

_-Zinabidin.-_

De tanto escuchar a cierta persona se tornaba aburrido y, principalmente, fastidioso. Ichigo la escuchaba y a la vez no mientras tomaba un vaso de leche fría en su habitación. Recostado en la pared, la voz grave de Rukia, cuando el sonido entraba por el oído de Ichigo, solamente escuchaba "blah, blah, blah." Sin embargo, lo que si estaba seguro de una cosa, el tema principal de la conversación era sobre el descubrimiento del móvil para Rukia.

— ¡No lo puedo creer, Ichigo! —dijo por centésima vez Rukia a través del celular. — ¡Habló por medio de un aparato! —rió. — ¡Pensé que sólo era un detector de hollows!

—Ajá… —contestó secamente Ichigo tragaba su leche. El eco que ocasionaba el vaso hacía que su voz se tornara como un extraterrestre.

Rukia, por su parte, estaba en la casa de Orihime, con esplendor, hablando por una hora sin darse cuenta que la pelirroja la observaba con diversión. Vaya que se emocionó.

— ¡También me he aprendido que mi móvil puede navegar en… —dudó por unos momentos. ¿Cómo era…? El primer nombre que se le vino lo dijo. —intortent…! —alías _internet._

Al no darse cuenta del error, porque no le puso atención, le siguió la corriente: —Ajá…

Hubo una pausa corta.: — ¡Y sabes qué, Ichigo!

El chico rodó los ojos mientras se servía otro vaso de leche. De tal manera Ichigo se volvió gregario ante la conversación de Rukia, sin darse cuenta.

—Ajá…

—Inoue me ha enseñado un poco del lenguaje ingles… ¡y debo decir qué es intrigantemente fácil para mí! —exclamó la pelinegra. Vaya humildad.

—Ajá…

Rukia dejó de ser parlanchina por un momento al recordar que su amigo no había dicho nada. O al menos, eso creía. Pero no importaba, ella tan sólo aportaba de sus descubrimientos.

— ¡Y sabes que Ichigo! —gritó Rukia haciendo que Ichigo alejara su teléfono del oído. ¡Eso sí que dolió! Ya no le importaba que dijera ahora Rukia. Ya sólo hablaría de "yo, yo, yo." O tal vez "mi, mi, mi." Definitivamente, no haría que le amargaría el momento. Si le colgaba, ella le colgaba en persona, literalmente. Así que…mejor no escucharla y deleitarse de su vaso de leche, la cual era la quinta vez que se servía. — ¡Te daré un kiss!

Pasó unos segundos de asimilación. Ante la verdad, Ichigo con estupor escupió su hermosa y blanca leche de su boca, con ligas de saliva de por medio, junto con sus ojos abiertos como galletas con chispas de chocolate. ¿Suficiente?

— ¡CÓMO!

— ¡Ya voy hacia allá!

Ichigo tuvo sus nervios de punta. ¿No se lo estaba imaginando? ¿No era una vil pesadilla? Rukia dijo que daría un _kiss…_

Después de mucho tiempo, Ichigo se dignó a contestarle con más de una palabra: — ¡Espera, Rukia! —pero fue muy tarde porque la aludida había colgado.

Ichigo, por pura inercia, se tocó el lado izquierdo de su pecho y se estranguló un poco al sentir que su corazón latía como el de una ratita nerviosa. Su rostro se tornó blanco como el papel y su cuerpo estaba crispado. Sudaba frío al tan sólo pensar en una palabra que perturbaba su paz: _kiss. _

Kiss=beso.

¡No había duda! ¡Kiss en ingles es beso en español! ¿Pero cómo Rukia sabía eso? Ichigo medio se acordaba que esa enana presumida alardeaba acerca que sabía ingles, ¡o algo así! ¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué no le puse atención al ego de Rukia? Ahora, Ichigo, estaba sólo en su habitación sufriendo una crisis nerviosa. Un beso…su primer _beso._

¡Por todo los cielos! ¡Por supuesto que no! El rostro de Ichigo se arrugó y frunció su ceño con determinación. _Kiss _no era beso. ¡Debía de haber una explicación científica, un error, un sinónimo o algo! Rukia no era de las enanas que besa. Con toda la confianza del mundo, Ichigo buscó entre su relajo de papeles y libros su diccionario ingles/español. Lo abrió con rudeza y desesperación. Debía probarse así mismo que todo era una ilusión, un truco…por parte de Rukia.

Cuando al fin encontró la palabra…quedó como roca.

_Kiss= __**besar.**_

Ichigo escuchaba los latidos de su propio corazón sonando en su interior. ¿Acaso se estaba ilusionando?

— ¡Oh Ichigo!

El chico gritó de miedo y se hizo hacia atrás todo encogido. Giró hacia donde estaba su ventana y observó que Rukia entrada de ella. ¡Cómo es posible que haya llegado tan rápido! Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía, Ichigo observó de arriba y abajo a la pelinegra. Llevaba un vestido estampado de flores que dejaba ver parte de su blanco y delicado cuerpo. ¡Desgracia! Ichigo se sonrojó un poco. ¡Por qué rayos debió arreglarse tanto!

— ¡Rukia…!—no la podía ni ver. — ¡Qué demonios quieres!

La pelinegra alzó una ceja mientras se bajaba de la ventana. ¿Acaso no le puso atención durante la llamada?

— ¿Qué crees idiota? —se acercó a Ichigo lentamente. —Te daré tu _kiss…_

Ichigo jadeó levemente al notar que Rukia se aproximaba cada vez más. Su distancia se acortaba al igual que sus ideas. ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué decía hacer? ¿Besarla o rechazarla? Tanto nerviosismo no lo dejaba pensar bien. Aunque…dejando de pensar y seguir sus instintos, Rukia no era un mal prospecto. No…para nada. Es más, con ese vestido que le provocaba en su alma (aunque no era tan atrevido como se menciona), hacía entender que Rukia quería algo más. Ichigo cerró sus ojos maldiciéndose que se le había pegado los depravados pensamientos de su padre. Sólo sería un beso…nada más…

— ¡Ta da!

Ichigo abrió un ojo ante la inesperada "ta da" no sintió la carne de los labios de Rukia, sino escuchó palabras. En frente de Ichigo, estaba Rukia parada extendiendo su mano, con una sonrisa amplia e inocente. Ichigo procesaba la información lentamente al asimilar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Te traje un _kiss _de chocolate! —dijo Rukia animadamente al enterarse que Ichigo no había comido ese volcancito de chocolate en años.

Ichigo deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Rukia le dio un _kiss, _pero de chocolate. El rostro del chico mostraba perplejidad completa. Más sin embargo, Rukia no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Ichigo, desde ese día, empezó a odiar a ese dichoso chocolate, que ni siquiera, tiene en forma de _beso._

* * *

><p><strong>¿A qué ustedes tampoco se imaginaron eso? xDD<strong>

**¿Me merezco un review :3?**_  
><em>


End file.
